hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouka
Japanese TV promo = |-| English trailer #1= |-| English trailer #2= |Row 4 title = Writed by |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Music by |Row 5 info = |- |Row 6 title = Studio |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Original run |Row 7 info = April 22, 2012 – September 16, 2012 |Row 8 title = Licensed by |Row 8 info = (NA) (UK) |Row 9 title = Episodes |Row 9 info = 22 (Episode list) }} :This article is about 2012 anime. For novel by Honobu Yonezawa, see Hyouka (novel); for ongoing manga by Task Ohna, see Hyouka (manga). Hyouka (氷菓, lit. "ice cream") is a 22-episode anime produced by and directed by originally aired from April 22, 2012 to September 16, 2012. The first episode premiered on April 14, 2012 at a special event at Kadowaka Cinema, , . An OVA episode was released on January 16, 2013. Plot "Everyone wants to live their high school life to make many good memories". This high school student motto and rose-colored lifestyle doesn't interest Houtarou Oreki. He doesn't want to "waste" his energy on relationships, sports or some other activity. Instead he wants is to "save his energy" by all means and spend his high school time as plain as possible. But his life changes when he receives a letter from his older sister Tomoe Oreki in which she wants him to enter the Kamiyama High School Classic Literature Club (Classics Club), which was in danger of getting abolished as all previous members have graduated. Being afraid to refuse his sister Hōtarō does so, thinking that this won't change anything in his life as he expected to be single club member. But he finds out that he was wrong - when he enters the clubroom, he sees a beautiful girl, standing near the windows and looking outside. She notices Hōtarō and introduces herself. She is Eru Chitanda from 1-A class, and a member of Classics Club. After some time, his old friends Satoshi Fukube and Mayaka Ibara join this club as well. They begin to investigate a case that occurred 45 years ago. Hints of the mystery are buried in an old issues of anthology called Hyouka published by the Classics Club in the 1960s. Characters :See List of characters Episode list Release Japanese *''Hyouka'' Blu-ray Limited Edition *''Hyouka'' DVD Limited Edition *''Hyouka'' DVD Regular Edition *''Hyouka'' BD-BOX English *HYOUKA: The Complete Series - Part One - BD/DVD Combo *HYOUKA: The Complete Series - Part Two - BD/DVD Combo Gallery :See Hyouka/Gallery Videos Hyouka - Official Clip - 45 Years Ago... Hyouka - Official Clip - 1st Opening Theme Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - Kanya Festa Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - Where's the ladle? Hyouka - Official Clip - Getting angry is a waste of energy Hyouka - Part 2 - Official Clip - New Year's External links *[http://kotenbu.com/ Official website of Hyouka] *[http://www.kyotoanimation.co.jp/kotenbu/ Hyouka at Kyoto Animation] *[https://www.funimation.com/shows/hyouka Hyouka at Funimation (Northern America only)] * *[http://hyoukaorigination.blogspot.com Hyouka The Origination] – Hyouka location trip report Category:Anime